


What a Wonderful World

by SavageBubblegum



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sam Cooke (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageBubblegum/pseuds/SavageBubblegum
Summary: But I do know that one and one is two,And if this one could be with you,What a wonderful world this would be





	What a Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

> [Sam Cooke - What a Wonderful World](https://youtu.be/R4GLAKEjU4w)

"You shouldn't do that." Crowley smiled and took a sip of his wine while Aziraphale cooed at an echeveria. 

"Nonsense! The magazine told me that these succulents are very easy to care for!" He pointed at an article titled 'Houseplants for Homebodies: Succulents Abound!' and recited, "They are ideal for indoors," He smiled, "and they have such a lovely bloom!" 

Crowley put his glass down and approached the window. "Yes, the magazine says that. And the magazine is a _dirty dirty liar_." He picked up the publication and glared at the smiling woman on the cover. "I'd bet that those devil-plants were Hell-sent if I weren't there for the naming. Also, I wouldn't call your dusty low lit shop with no ventilation an _ideal_ indoor setting." 

"Perhaps you're too harsh with them, maybe being patient with the dear thing will help." The stem seemed to wilt in a show of defiance and Aziraphale frowned. 

Crowley put his hands on the table on either side of the pot and scowled directly at it. The succulent shivered for a moment before spontaneously blooming. 

"I- Well, that was probably ju-" The shop's bell chimed and Aziraphale grimaced. "Would you give me a moment dear? I seem to have a..." He looked disgusted, "Customer. I'll have them out soon." Crowley leaned back into the couch and waved him away.

A young woman was standing in the doorway clutching a backpack with a broken strap. She looked a bit overwhelmed at the stacks upon stacks of books that should have crumbled a very long time ago. "Hi! I was wondering if you carry any used textbooks. My classes start tomorrow and the new ones are too expens-"

"I am very sorry, but we do not sell school books here. I'm sure another store might, just not this one. Ever. Please feel free to go elsewhere. Anywhere, in fact. But not here."

"O.... kay. Well I've already tried the other stores and they're all out. I really just need this one book." She reached into her bag for a list, "It's 'Worlds Together Worlds Apart' by Elizabeth Pol-"

"Yes yes yes I am familiar with the title. We don't carry it." Aziraphale moved towards the door. "So if you would check another store for your purchase-"

"Oh you've read it! Do you have anything similar then? I just really need to pass this course but classes start tomorrow. If there's anything comparable I would love to see it." Aziraphale reached for the door handle. "After all, you have such an impressive collection. Some of these first editions should be coming apart at the binding by now." 

Ah, she had touched on his Pride. "Well, now if there is something you would like to _see_ I can certainly guide you in the right direction." He waved to the left wall. "There are some books here about similar subjects." 

"I'm sure that they're very expensive, but is it alright if I just read through some of them? I promise I'll keep quiet." She smiled. 

"Of course, dear. Have a seat and let me know if you need anything." He gestured to the desk. "Just ring the bell if you have any questions." She settled into a chair and he shuffled back to the private room behind the desk. "So sorry dear, she just wants to peruse the collection." 

"So you really won't carry _any_ college texts? Not a single one?" 

"I do have some donated from 1962. They're almost entirely inaccurate, but they are university texts." He sat back down. "They aren't _really_ literature you see."

"You can't learn everything from fiction and non-fiction, Angel. Some texts on modern education could very well help. Not to mention that it would keep up appearances if you actually _sold_ something every year or so." Crowley put his glass down. "Shouldn't you be encouraging the youth to better learning? Not all of them have the means to pursue a higher education, why not make it easier for them by stocking up on a few slightly outdated textbooks at the end of the year?" 

"I led her to the history section, it is quite populous and thorough." He wiggled a bit and miracled his glass of wine he'd left sitting in the next room onto the writing desk beside him.

Crowley gestured to the doorway. "But all of those books are at least decades old, not a one is entirely up to date. I'm sure you could use a little reading up on the subject yourself." 

"I think I am better acquainted with world history than any human with a degree could write up."

"Only where you were assigned! You may have been on the ground for events on a Biblical scale, but what about the little cultural nuances all over the world? You aren't omnipotent, and you can't learn everything from sitting back and reading scrolls or books or what have you." He cocked an eyebrow. "For example, you may have been to the Roman baths, but what did you actually learn about... _physical interactions_, from that? 

"I've seen quite enough to understand biology, dear." Aziraphale looked very uncomfortable.

"How about advancements in science? Astronomy, quantum theory, the big bang; Tell me you aren't a little curious about what they've come up with for the big bang."

"Half of science is a practical joke that humanity just hasn't caught onto yet." Crowley rolled his eyes and put a hand to his forehead, then a terrible grin took over his face. 

'_Well that's rather ominous_,' Aziraphale thought as he leaned away. 

"Well what about your French? "_Grande erreur_, was it? Would've been handy to have brushed up on the local language before dropping in _during a revolution_." 

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes at Crowley. "Now, you know very well that wasn't why I was locked up in there."

"Oh, that's right, you showed up in your poncy frills and shiny satin shoes for a snack. Not really helping your case here, Angel." He stopped for a moment. "For such a clever thing you sure can be a right idiot sometimes."

"A right idiot, hmm? Well, good thing someone _happened_ to be floating around in a city full of revolutionaries and then just _happened_ to pop specifically into my cell. A bit suspicious, if you ask me."

"Yes, a funny thing that you just _happened_ to be playing King Idiot in your fancy getup. If I didn't know better I'd think you'd done it on purpose." 

Aziraphale blushed.

"Wait." Crowley leaned forward. "No, no you did not." Aziraphale looked away. "You did! You wanted me to find you all poshed up!" He grinned. "In chains, no less. Wouldn't take you for the kinky sort." Aziraphale gave Crowley a flat look. "Actually, that's a lie. I absolutely take you for the kinky sort."

"Crowley! For Heaven's sake, that is inappropriate." 

"You live in Soho, don't tell me this is the first time you've heard of _alternative_ disciplines. What about that gentlemen's club, like you didn't see enough in there to keep that imagination of yours running."

Aziraphale looked away. "They were _private_ things that I had no business getting my hands into." Crowley grinned even wider. "Not like that! You- you terrible Serpent! I don't know why I even talk to you." He gestured to the wine. "You just come in and drink all of my wine. Terrible. The nerve."

"You're rambling, Angel. Oh don't tell me that we're back to _not my friend_ or _fraternizing_. Seems to me you were the one doing all the _fraternizing_ while I was away." He closed his eyes and slouched back onto the sofa. "You know that that word has quite a different connotation these days, eh? Couldn't have people getting the wrong idea."

Aziraphale took a deep breath. "Would it be so bad? If they had the wrong idea?" He looked Crowley in the eyes. "What if it were the right idea?"

"...What."

"Oh just ignore me, I'm being foolish. I'm sorry dear boy, I've made you uncomfortable. Just forget I said anything." 

Crowley stood and took two long strides until he stood directly in front of Aziraphale. "Say it again."

Aziraphale looked like he might cry. "I apologize?"

"No no no not that bit!" He ran his hands through his hair and fell onto the stool across from the Angel. "The right idea? Like, the right idea that people might have that we- That perhaps we might be-"

"I mean, yes, but again, I'm being dreadfully inappropriate, let's just pretend this conversation didn't happen. Because it didn't." Aziraphale drew in a breath. "I won't bring it up agai-"

"Don't you dare." Crowley reached behind Aziraphale to grab his glass of wine and threw it all back at once. "Don't. You. Dare." He leaned in to give the Angel the confession he'd been holding in for millennia. 

It was going to be very romantic. Downright magical. 

"Azira-" Crowley moved too quickly and the stool went out from under him, leaving him on the floor. His hands were each braced on Aziraphale's thigh and the couch. "...Erm."

A gasp came from the doorway, "Oh- oh my. Um." The poor girl seemed to certainly have that 'right idea' that they had just spoken of. "I was just going to say thank you, Mr. Fell. Um. I'll just leave you to it then." She scurried out the door. They both sighed with exasperation as the front door's bell let out a cheery ring. 

"You were saying, dear?" 

Crowley looked up, flustered. "Oh yes, um. I'm quite- ehm. I've been rather enamored by you. As well." He gulped. "Since- well the beginning." He shifted to stand. "This didn't quite go as I'd hoped it might."

"It's perfect." He put a hand on the Demon's shoulder and leaned in. "It's _perfect_."

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't bought college textbooks in about 13 years, but ding dong dangit I did my darndest. Anyways, I'm a sop who doesn't know how to write romantic fluff so here you go.
> 
> PS did I overdo it with the _italics_? I feel like maybe I did....


End file.
